He was the one
by Mitsuki-Tsuyu
Summary: Ryoma...he raised her self-esteem...he made her popular...he changed her life.... Okayys ppl i really suck at writing summaries but the story is good.. Read and Review or else i won't update...
1. The Usual

Disclaimer: Most unfortunately, I don't own PoT.

"Sakuno! Dinner is ready!" Sumire shouted from the kitchen downstairs.

"Hai!" Sakuno shouted as a reply back as she jumped down the stairs to the dining room.

Sumire smiled at her grand-daughter as they ate. It was the last day of the holidays and the two of them, along with the Seigaku regulars had spent the entire holiday at the mountain skiing. Which, according to Inui, was meant to improve their hand-eye-leg coordination.

"Tomorrow's the start of school." Sumire informed her. Sakuno replied to this by making a fake groaning sound.

They both laughed. Sakuno actually liked going to school. To her, it meant more time watching Ryoma from afar. Although she'd already spent a whole holiday doing that. She finished her dinner and placed her used plate into the sink. Then got ready for bed and tomorrow…

_Pok._

_Pok._

_Pok._

The familiar sound of the tennis balls rang through Sakuno's ear. She turned to her right and there was Ryoma, running around the tennis court chasing after the balls Tezuka hit for him.

Sakuno smiled at them both. In return, she received a straight face and one hidden under a white cap. _Baka Ryoma-kun. _She headed for the boy's change rooms to drop off the daily ponta he always forgot to but at the vending machine. As soon as she dropped it off, she walked out of the change rooms and headed for roll call.

Expectedly, twenty or so girls crowded around her asking her for tips to get to Ryoma's heart. Unfortunately for them, Sakuno don't do things like that…she wasn't even sure they were talking to her…like…she wasn't his girlfriend.

"Eeto, c-can I please get to my homeroom? S-Sorry." One by one those girls left her, finding other ways to deliver messages to Ryoma. Sakuno breathed a sigh of relief and walked to her homeroom. But was stopped by a group of eight girls.

"So…I hear that you have spent the holidays with _our_ prince. Am I correct?" The group leader Arina said as she glared at poor Sakuno.

"Anou…eeto," She was left with no choice. "…h-hai."

"Well let me inform you that he is mine…uh- ours and if I find you with him again for any reason, we will personally-"

"You're too loud."

Arina and her group turned to find him standing with the spiky haired boy, known to them as "the handsome bachelor".

"You realized that we can hear EVERYTHING from down the corridor?" Momo laughed uncontrollably. Ryoma wasn't paying much attention and walked to Sakuno, who was now shaking all over.

"Sank yuu… for the ponta.

"Anou- it's okay Ryoma-kun."

"Find me at lunch. I have to give you something."

_What is that something?? Dun dun dun…_


	2. The gift and the girls

Srri if the first chapter was so short and horrible!! I promise you this chapter is better!! And I'm soo sorry that it took this long to update!! I've been busy with half-yearlies, china camp, music theory exam, etc. so yeahh. My sincere apologies.

Random Quote: "_if you make every game a life and death proposition, you'll have a lot of problems. For one thing, you'll be dead a lot." _– Dean Smith, Basketball coach.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis… sadly no… but it belongs to a wonderful person in this world…Takeshi Konomi!! WOOO!!

Ch.2

All the way through her lessons Sakuno couldn't calm her insides down. It was on fire. Well, at least to her it was…

"Ryuuzaki. Tell me the answer to question 5."

_Page 135! We're doing equations! _Was what Tomoko was mouthing to the absent-minded girl. As soon as Sakuno got the message, she got back to work.

"H- Hai!" Sakuno stuttered loudly before turning red. "The answer…the answer… it's…"

Sakuno was thinking frantically to search for that one answer and tried to ignore the giggling of her classmates.

"The answer is x-4… sorry –sensei."

The teacher shook his head at the girl and turned to the blackboard, writing down the homework for the students. The sound of flipping pages, clicking of pens, zipping of bags and groans disturbed Sakuno from her happy little daydreams about Ryoma. She sighed heavily and decided to get started on her homework. And let time pass….

After a period of time which seemed like ten hours, a tired Sakuno trudged out of the classroom. Tomoko walked right up to her and linked arms as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Thinking about Ryoma again right?"

Sakuno didn't see the point in lying. She was terrible at it so she just didn't say anything.

"Tomo-chan, I should be going now, I have to give Ryoma-kun his lunch."

Tomo gave her a sigh and told her to hurry up then. And with that, Sakuno went to the rooftop to find Ryoma, who was waiting for her.

At the rooftop, Ryoma was seen facing towards the lake. Waiting. He heard the door click open but being his usual self, he ignored it.

"Anou…R-Ryoma-kun, I have your l-lunch."

Ryoma took his lunch with his emotionless face and produced some money and gave it to Sakuno.

"For the ponta this morning."

Sakuno was slightly disappointed. This was all that he needed to give her. Nothing special that she was hoping for. Ryoma saw Sakuno's disappointment and smirked. He put his hand into his pocket and drew out a parcel, wrapped in pink tissue paper and tied with a red ribbon. He held it out for Sakuno to take, who stared deeply into the amber cat-eyed boy. He returned no expression. She untied the strings slowly and unwrapped the tissue paper. Inside, was a necklace. A mouse pendant suspended on a silver chain. This was the same necklace that dropped into the river when Ryoma bumped into her while jogging.

"Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma was still looking at Sakuno with no expression. Sakuno blushed into 11 shades of crimson.

_This is the moment._

"Anou… Ryoma kun?"

"Hn?"

_Sakuno you silly girl. Just tell him already. It's the perfect chance to. _

"Ryoma kun, I really, really want to thank you for this necklace."

"Wow. You didn't stutter."

Sakuno blushed another 3 shades but ignored it. She crooked her neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. He was now blushing as well. She fled away as far as she could get…

Back in the cafeteria, Tomoko was choking on a piece of vegetable from the school lunch as well as the news delivered from Sakuno.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" She screamed out, followed by several coughs. The whole cafeteria stared at her like she'd caught some incurable disease.

Sakuno hushed the choking girl up. Not even 10 seconds later, a whole parade of girls came storming up to where Tomoko and Sakuno were sitting. It was none other than the bitch nation of Seigaku, the one lead by "President" Arina.

"Sakuno…"she began in a low and immensely harsh voice. "We need to talk."

Before Sakuno could say anything, two of the girls from the posse dragged her away from her friend and outside to behind the gardener's shed. Arina held up her phone, which was now showing a close up picture of Sakuno "kissing" Ryoma and from that point of view, everything made out like Sakuno and Ryoma were going out.

"Would you like to tell us what this picture shows?" One girl hissed.

"Yeahh, Sakuno…how about you give us a full detail, and we give you something back?" Arina menacingly spoke as she closed in on Sakuno. Her eyes narrowed to the size of slits. Sakuno winced in fear.

Ryoma looked at the view of the school peacefully. His sharp eyes scanned the school grounds. And then they abruptly stopped. His eyes were fixed onto Sakuno and the group of girls surrounding her. He could clearly see what was about to happen to her.

"Only one thing I can do to help," He sighed as he picked up his racket. "Mada Mada Dane."

He threw up a random tennis ball and lobbed it over the wire fence that surrounded the rooftop…

"So…how about you tell us? I would've looked so good in that photo. Don't you think Sa-chan?"

Arina raised a palm in position to slap Sakuno's face when out the blue, a tennis ball dropped onto Arina's phone and knocked it fro her hand and onto the grass. They all knew he was watching them now.

"We will get you back. Trust me. We will." Arina said as she picked up her damaged phone from the grass and made a run for it. Sakuno threw a heavy sigh of relief and walked over to pick up the tennis ball…

**A/N: **heyys all the ppl who are reading this story,

I'm soo sorry it took such a long time to upload but I've been seriously busy. So yeahh…

I hope you all enjoy reading this and please review!! Put in only constructive criticisms please!!

See you in the next chappie!!

Love you all.


End file.
